Bowser's Gravity Gauntlet
Bowser's Gravity Gauntlet is the fourth boss galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is the last galaxy in World 4. To unlock this galaxy, the player must get 40 Power Stars as well as one from either the Starshine Beach Galaxy or Chompworks Galaxy. This galaxy features gravitational features (Gravity Walls are not featured here, despite this), therefore Mario/Luigi can walk on the ceiling or the floor, and must use the two to advance to Giant Bowser, who is, hence the name, the boss of this galaxy. This galaxy is covered in Lava, even though there is an underwater section that Mario/Luigi must swim through to proceed. Fire enemies such as Firebars and Podoboos are also found here. Due to the gravitational forces, however, Podoboos can change direction in midair while jumping out of the Lava. Magikoopas are common enemies here and will spawn Burn Bits at well. Firebars are also common enemies/obstacles and are even placed in the underwater section. Whomps also make a return in this galaxy. The battle against Bowser is the same as in Bowser's Lava Lair, except for the fact that he can create purple shockwaves when he punches the ground and can leave a trail of fire of the battle planet. Planets Starting Planet (Bowser's Castle Planet) , which is located above a Brick just after the first checkpoint on Bowser's Castle Planet. ]]The Starting Planet (also known as Bowser's Castle Planet) is a large fortress which lacks normal gravity. The castle is surrounded by Lava and Podoboos shoot from it. On the planet, Mario/Luigi will soon find themselves walking on walls and eventually the ceilings. Beyond this area is an underwater section where Firebars, Cheep-Cheeps and a Question Coin can be found. This Question Coin will spawn a ring of Coins that must all be collected within a time limit for a 1-Up (most likely). After this area, there are two Whomps, just before a few spinning platforms. After this area, Mario/Luigi are taken to the Large Door Planet. Large Door Planet , Meteorite (golden ball with Ground Pound icon) and two Item Crystals can also be seen in the picture. ]]This planet is a circular planet. Here, Mario/Luigi must Ground Pound Meteorites at the three giant locks covering Bowser's door to destroy them. More Meteorites will appear from the ground each time Mario/Luigi Ground Pounds one. A Checkpoint Flag is found here along with two Item Crystals which can be Spun for an item. The Item Crystal on the left contains Star Bits and the Item Crystal on the right contains a Life Mushroom. Throne Planets This planet is a small planet shaped like a star. In front of it is another planet that acts as Giant Bowser's throne. When Mario/Luigi appear here, Bowser will be absent at first, as shown in the picture to the left <----. However, he will come crashing down to the planet. After talking to Mario/Luigi, the two are taken to the Bowser Battle Planet where the battle begins. Bowser Battle Planet This planet is very similar to the one in Bowser's Lava Lair, for it features the same black bricks and is also small and round. However, the planet is much more rickety (bumpy). There are a few rocks that can be destroyed for one Coin. Missions Breaking into Bowser's Castle Mario/Luigi begins by landing on the Starting Planet, known otherwise as Bowser's Castle. He must safely pass a Dry Bones, four Podoboos and a Firebar. He then reaches a metal, fence-like portion of the floor where the gravity changes. A Magikoopa and a Dry Bones are found after this portion of the floor. The gravity changes again and Mario/Luigi must eight Firebars spinning together. A Life Mushroom can be found on the corner. After passing the Firebars, Mario/Luigi must cross the Lava by jumping onto a platform moving horizontally and then jumping onto the floor ahead. The player passes another metal fence-like portion of the floor, this time, with a Podoboo jumping out of it and into the lava constantly, much like others do. The gravity changes again and a Magikoopa spawns. After defeating the Magikoopa, the player can proceed. The gravity changes once more, taking Mario/Luigi to the first Checkpoint Flag in the galaxy, however, not before a platform that sinks with the player's weight. A Question Block is above this platform and can be jumped to for Star Bits. Anyway, the galaxy's Comet Medal can be found above a Brick Block after the Checkpoint Flag and can be reached by simply backflipping to it. After this Mario/Luigi must go through four more gravity changes while avoiding the Podoboos and Firebars in the area. There are lots of pits of Lava that must be jumped over, which the Podoboos spawn from. The player must watch out, for some Podoboos can change direction in midair and enter different pits of Lava constantly. After safely passing this area, Mario/Luigi must jump into an underwater section. Enemies found here include Firebars and Cheep-Cheeps. Four Coins, some Star Bits and a Question Coin are also found here, with the Question Coin summoning a ring of Coins that can be collected within a time limit for a 1-Up. After safely swimming through this area, Mario/Luigi can exit the water and activate another Checkpoint Flag by simply running past it. The gravity changes and the player will encounter two Whomps. The first Whomp will most likely spot the player, so to avoid being crushed, they should move backwards and let it slam down on the ground. When it does so, they can Ground Pound the Ground Pound symbol on its back to defeat it. The player can simply pass the second Whomp without it him, unlike with the first Whomp. A 1-Up Mushroom is also in the path with the second Whomp, which can easily be collected. The gravity changes two more times, where Mario will encounter some Dry Bones and Goombas. The gravity changes once more, allowing Mario to access a platform beneath this area with some Firebars and sides that are able to be walked on, like with the previous planet. Here, the player must then jump onto a large spinning, circular, platform with two sets of four Firebars as well as platforms moving along with it. After here is a Launch Star to the Large Door Planet. Here, Mario/Luigi can activate the Checkpoint Flag here. Two Item Crystals that can be Spun for Star Bits and a Life Mushroom respectively. Mario/Luigi must then Ground Pound Meteorites into the large three locks on the large door. After doing so, the door opens and a force takes Mario/Luigi to the Throne Planets. Upon arrival, Giant Bowser is nowhere to be found, causing the Luma to pop out and look for him. A large grumbling is heard and Giant Bowser appears. He, once again, threatens to squish the player just before the two are taken to the Bowser Battle Planet for the battle. Mario/Luigi must once again hit Bowser four times by Ground Pounding Meteorites. Bowser has new powers: creating purple shockwaves when he punches the ground and breathing a trail of flames over the planet. These must be avoided to safely defeat Bowser. After Bowser is defeated, he loses his Grand Star and shrinks back to normal size, causing the two to fall back onto the Lava Door Planet. He then tells Mario his Master Plan is going well and that he cannot stop him. Mario then obtains the fourth Grand Star in the game before going back to Starship Mario. World 5 is now unlocked and can be accessed. Enemies *Dry Bones *Podoboos *Firebars *Magikoopas *Burn Bits (spawned by Magikoopas) *Cheep-Cheeps *Whomps *Goombas Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Large Door Planet *Throne Planets *Bowser Battle Planet Gravity Star Speed Run on it just before the Launch Star to the Large Door Planet. ]]For this mission to become available, the player must collect the galaxy's Comet Medal and wait for a Speedy Comet to orbit the galaxy on the map. The player must now make it to the end of Bowser's Castle. The Power Star is at the very end of the castle, right to the left of where the Launch Star to the Large Door Planet would be. The player must Wall-Jump on the wall that separates half of the final part to collect the star within the time limit. There are + Clocks that can be collected along the way to increase time. Enemies *Dry Bones *Podoboos *Firebars *Magikoopas *Burn Bits (spawned by Magikoopas) *Cheep-Cheeps *Whomps *Goombas Planets Visited *Starting Planet Green Star 1 in the galaxy. ]]The player must redo "Breaking into Bowser's Castle". The first Green Power Star is found on a sunken pillar in Lava near the beginning of the castle. Mario/Luigi can backwards somersault onto the pillar and jump to the Star. The player can also touch the Lava to access the pillar and collect the Star, though doing it this way is much more risky. Enemies *Dry Bones *Podoboos *Magikoopa *Burn Bits (spawned by the Magikoopa) *Firebars Planets Visited *Starting Planet Green Star 2 stands on a Question Block located after the second checkpoint in the galaxy. The second Green Power Star in the galaxy can be seen above him. ]]The player should redo "Breaking into Bowser's Castle". The second Green Power Star is located after the second Checkpoint Flag above a Question Block. Mario/Luigi can backwards somersault and Spin to get the star. It is easier to get the star with Luigi instead of Mario. Enemies *Dry Bones *Podoboos *Firebars *Magikoopas *Burn Bits (summoned by the Magikoopas) *Cheep-Cheeps Planets Visited *Starting Planet Trivia *This is the only boss galaxy in the game and its prequel to feature an underwater section. Gallery Galaxysmall 2750.jpg|Mario collects the Life Mushroom on the Large Door Planet. Galaxysmall 2747.jpg|Mario nears a 1-Up Mushroom on the rotating circular platform with the Firebars just before the Large Door Planet. Galaxysmall 2740.jpg|Mario nears the 1-Up Mushroom right next to the second Whomp in the galaxy. Galaxysmall 2735.jpg|Mario swims toward a 1-Up Mushroom in the underwater section of the galaxy. A Firebar and some Coins can be seen in the picture as well. Galaxysmall 2733.jpg|Mario prepares to jump over a pit of Lava in the area just before the underwater area. Galaxysmall 2726.jpg|Mario nears the Life Mushroom in the corner of the eight Firebars spinning together at the beginning of the galaxy. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2